The Boy Who Leapt Through Time
by foreignswagger
Summary: [Prolog] "Berada di dimensi yang berbeda bukan berarti tidak bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain, bukan?" a DoJae / JaeDo fanfiction.


The Boy Who Leapt Through Time

-Prolog-

 _Jung Yoon Oh (Jaehyun) x Kim Dong Young (Doyoung)_

 _Hystorical!AU / High School!AU_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seoul, Agustus 2004**

"Doyoungie! Cepat sedikit dong kalau lari!" bocah lelaki yang dipanggil hanya merengut. Dengan sebuah buku gambar di tangan dan menggenggam beberapa batang krayon di tangan yang lain, berusaha untuk memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan teman Jepang-nya yang bernama Yuta.

"Yutaaa tunggu dong! Krayonku jadi jatuh semua tuh!" si pemilik suara tanpa sadar berhenti sejenak, guna memeriksa apakah barang bawaannya masih lengkap seperti saat ia berangkat dari rumah.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan merasa lega ketika ia masih membawa buku gambar kesayangannya, kemudian membuka genggaman di telapak tangan mungilnya dan menghitung jumlah pewarna yang ada, "K-krayonku tinggal seginiii... Huee"

Nakamoto Yuta, dengan bola sepak ditangan, hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sedikit tidak percaya mereka mau tidak mau harus kembali menyusuri jalanan yang tadi dilewati untuk mencari pewarna milik Doyoung atau bocah itu akan menangis sepanjang hari.

"Besok saja deh, sudah mau hujan nih!" bujuk Yuta sambil menggenggam lengan sahabatnya yang masih sesenggukan. Mau tidak – mau yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, masih berharap krayon – krayonnya dapat kembali.

 **Seoul, September 2004**

Sepulang dari Taman Kanak-kanak, Doyoung bergegas mengganti pakaian dan menyambar telur dadar yang baru saja matang di meja makan. Tidak berniat untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya barang satu detik pun.

"Kim Doyoung! Cuci kaki dan tangan dulu!" Suara kakak tertuanya yang nyaring membuat Doyoung menutup telinganya sambil terus berlari menuju pintu utama.

.

"Yutaaa! Lihat deh, aku habis gambar apa di sekolah!" yang dipanggil kemudian menoleh, ia sedang berlatih sepak bola di taman tempat mereka berdua biasa bermain.

"Ta-daa~" dengan bangga, Doyoung memperlihatkan hasil gambarannya itu pada Yuta yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kebingunan.

"Ini clover, daun semanggi. Kata guruku kalau kita bisa menemukan semanggi berdaun empat, itu tandanya kita akan beruntung."

 **Seoul, 20xx**

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja, Jung Doyoung" bisik seorang lelaki berparas rupawan dengan postur tubuh memikat yang sedang terduduk lemas di depan sebuah peti.

Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri, beberapa detik menatap sosok pucat kekasihnya dan membelai wajah kaku itu perlahan. Jemarinya bergetar, tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat karena semua terjadi begitu cepat. Detik berikutnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah lebar, ada kesan tergesa – gesa dalam setiap pergerakannya.

"Tuan Jung, anda harus menunggu prosesi hingga selesai! Tuan Jung!"

.

 _To be contunied_

* * *

New project nih, huhuhu maaf ya.. Satu lagi fanfiksi JaeDo because why not?

Sebenarnya ini fanfiksi dengan alur dan cerita yang bakal ditentukan oleh para pembaca, terutama reviewer. Jadi di tiap akhir chapter, akan ada polling dan kalian wajib hukumnya untuk memilih salah satu, hehehe.

Untuk prolog ini, semoga kalian belum terlalu paham dengan maksud ceritanya(?) dan kalian harus menentukan jalan cerita untuk chapter satu. Ingat, harap di pikirkan baik – baik karena kedua pilihan ini memilki tema yang sama tetapi alur dan plot yang sangat berbeda.

Vote: Bagaimana alur dan plot yang cocok untuk fanfiksi ini?

1\. Kim DongYoung / Doyoung, seorang pemuda kelas XI SMA yang tidak sengaja bertemu Jung Yoon Oh / Jaehyun. Pemuda yang mengaku datang dari masa depan, dengan tujuan ingin mencari tahu sesuatu dan merubah masa depan. _"I'll be waiting in the future."_

2\. Kim Doyoung adalah reinkarnasi dari Kim DongYoung, seseorang yang cukup penting di masanya dan bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya di masa lalu. _"Aku berharap agar tidak lagi terulang di masa depan."_

* * *

Iya, maafkan saya, lagi – lagi genre-nya semi angst, yang tidak kuat diharapkan untuk memperkuat pertahanan diri(?) Lain kali saya bakal bikin cerita yang ringan deh, janji. Oh, dan member – member NCT juga akan muncul dengan urutan dan peran sesuai polling kalian, jadi... Choose wisely! ;)

Oh, dan sekarang saya juga merambah ke Wattpad loh! Lebih leluasa di sana sebenarnya, bisa insert gambar juga(?) (tetapi lebih leluasa di aff sebenarnya, lol)

Untuk akun wattpad ada di bio, yang mau follow – follow silahkan! Bakal ada beberapa story yang tidak aku publish di sini loh, dan itu yang *ehem* rated M / R-18 *ehem*


End file.
